The instant invention is directed generally to devices used by orthopedic surgeons to stabilize and align skeletal structures. More specifically, the instant invention includes a fastener capable of rotation about an axis within a supporting cup, the cup contoured to receive a rod therein and a means to fix the rod and rotationally oriented fastener in a fixed position.
Orthopedic procedures involving stabilization of skeletal structure presently suffer from two common frailties: the first is the inability to orient the stabilizing structure for a multiplicity of common angulations and the second is the failure to provide a reliable thread portion which engages bone of the patient.
The instant invention provides the ability to address various skeletal components in a relational way by allowing articulation of the device in a multiplicity of angulations and to fasten to the skeletal structure to provide greater stabilization with an improved thread pattern which provides both axially compressive forces along the length of the fastener and radially inward drawing forces.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic stabilization structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved threaded portion therefore.
A further object of the present invention is to accommodate a plurality of angulations when addressing a skeletal structure
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic device, comprising, in combination: a fastener having a threaded body and a top portion provided with a saddle; a saddle having an upper face and a lower face; an upper face contoured to receive a rod thereon; and a lower face including a seating area for reception within a cup whereby said fastener can articulate within said cup.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.